the_tkfandomcom-20200214-history
Tk's Rants
Tk's rants were videos that involved Tk discussing a topic angrily One of Tk's first rants was also one of the most infamous the rant was on Fluffy54605 the rant was made in 4 parts and Tk was helped by bman400, Dark Wolf & Flip, The rant was hate commented on by Fluffy and bman400 responded later on however parts of the rant were gone due to a Community Guidelines strike the claim was made by Fluffy soon after this Tk decided to delete every part of the rant Another infamous rant was actually a commentary made on brawlmaster08 it's was thus far Tk's worst rant he then decided to delete the rant but it was too late the damage was done Tk also hates this rant and dislikes it The latest rant made was The School rant in 7.5 parts Tk ranted on his school the rant lasted from September 5th, 2012 - November 8th, 2012 (3 Months and 3 Days) this is also the only rant that is left on TheGRVOfLightning channel but Tk does wish he could get the rants back. Revival On April 7, 2013 after 118 Days without a rant being posted Rants were revived to the channel but With this there would no longer be rants related to school The rants would now be general. The revived series launched with a rant on Ads on Pay TV & Before Movies, The series was revived as a YouTube Show as RPM Networks had provided him with a Partnership the first series contained 10 Episodes & Ended on April 16th, The second series was launched 4 Days later on April 20th this series is set to contain 20 Episodes & Have rant topics from The Bomb. Season 1 Episodes S1E1 - Ads During Pay TV & Before Movies S1E2 - Anti-Piracy Ads on DVD's S1E3 - Instarage & Unoriginality (Harlem Shake) S1E4 - Liars S1E5 - Complete & Utter Idiots S1E6 - Perfectionists S1E7 - EA's Sim City Launch Disaster S1E8 - YouTube Capture Upload Fails. S1E9 - Machinima's Cancellation of All Your History S1E10 - Machinima (Part 2) Season 2 Episodes S2E1 - News Coverage of the Boston Bombings S2E2 - What Did You Say?! S2E3 - Nick (Part I): Nickelodeon's Past & What Happened After 2007 S2E4 - Nick (Part II): Nickelodeon GUTS & It's Failed Revival S2E5 - Nick (Part III): Nicktoons & Spongebob I S2E6 - Nick (Part IV): Spongebob II & Nick Live Action Shows S2E7 - A Disscussion on Modern Music S2E8 - Cyberbullying S2E9 - Computer Errors (Part 1) Wikia S2E10 - Computer Errors (Part 2) Recorder, Runtime Errors & Others S2E11 - What Has This World Come To... (Part 1) S2E12 - What Has This World Come To... (Part 2) S2E13 - What Has This World Come To... (Part 3) S2E14 - What Has This World Come To... (Part 4) S2E15 - A Disscussion on The Simpsons S2E16 - Analysis on Me (Part 1): Year 5 S2E17 - Analysis on Me (Part 2): Year 6 S2E18 - Analysis on Me (Part 3): Year 7 S2E19 - The World of Anonimity S2E20 - Television: The Modern Version of Dumb Season 3 Episodes S3E1 – Fanboys & Fangirls S3E2 – Where`s the Default S3E3 – Dreamworld Review (Part One) S3E4 - Dreamworld Review (Part Two) S3E5 - Q&A (Part 1) S3E6 - Q&A (Part 2) S3E7 - Q&A (Part 3) S3E8 - Q&A (Part 4) S3E9 - Q&A (Part 5) S3E10 - What I Wont Rant On... S3E11 - EA`s Response to The Consumerist S3E12 - SUB4SUB? No! S3E13 - I Am Now Taking Requests! S3E14 - Theme Parks S3E15 - Parents S3E16 - Kids on The Internet S3E17 - Carnival Game Prizes (Basketballs) S3E18 - If I'm Gone, Just Wait. S3E19 - Why There May Not Be Videos. S3E20 - People Caring Too Much About Criticism S3E21 - Secrets Are Secrets! S3E22 - Computer Software (Free Trials) S3E23 - Kids & Rifles... Seriously Season 4 Episodes S4E1 - Disscussion - Are We Not That Grateful? S4E2 - Disscussion - Are We Too Reliant on The Internet? S4E3 - Idiotic Teenage Behaviour (Part 1) - Meeting People You Met on Facebook In Real Life S4E4 - Idiotic Teenage Behaviour (Part 2) - Teenage Chit-chat S4E5 - Idiotic Teenage Behaviour (Part 3) - Self Cutting S4E6 - Idiotic Teenage Behaviour (Part 4) - Fake Insults S4E7 - Parents: The Sequel - Bubblewrapping Kids S4E8 - Christians Barring Gay Marriage S4E9 - Idiotic Teenage Behaviour (Part 5) - Facebook Photo Illusions & Chain Letters S4E10 - Idiotic Teenage Behaviour (Part 6) - Caring About Beauty & Thinspo S4E11 - Extended: Idiotic Teenage Behaviour (Part 3) - Self Cutting S4E12 - Idiotic Teenage Behaviour (Part 7) - Not Caring About Discipline S4E13 - 2009-2013 is 4 Years, Not 5 Years S4E14 - School Confessions #1: Work I Recieve At School S4E15 - School Confessions #2: Class D S4E16 - School Confessions #3: Lockers S4E17 - School Confessions #4: Class D & It`s Behaviour S4E18 - School Confessions #5: The "A" Characters S4E19 - School Confessions #5.5: The "A" Characters (Continued) S4E20 - School Confessions #5.75: The “A” Characters (Part 3) S4E21 - School Confessions #5.875: The Reading of the Redux Recaps S4E22 - School Confessions #6: Class C S4E23 - School Confessions #7: Class B S4E24 - School Confessions #8: Punishments at School X Season 5 Episodes S5E1 - Idiotic Teenage Behaviour (Part 8) Edition - Kids on the Internet (Part 2) S5E2 - School Confessions #9: A3`s Complete Idiocy: The Sequel S5E3 - School Confessions #10: Class D… Yet Again & G7 S5E4 - School Confessions #11: Class D, Here We Go Again! S5E5 - School Confessions #12: Class D: The Jupiter Part S5E6 - Idiotic Teenage Behaviour (Part 9): YOLO S5E7 - Idiotic Teenage Behaviour (Part 10) - Self Cutting: #cutforbieber S5E8 - Microsoft & Sheer Stupidity S5E9 - Nintendo @ E3 S5E10 - SUB4SUB? No: The Sequel S5E11 - YouTube: The Threequel S5E12 - Extended: YouTube: The Threequel S5E13 - Anti-Vaccination S5E14 - Computer Errors… (Part 3) S5E15 - Microsoft Resets Their Policies… but Was It For Gamers? S5E16 - Response to the Labor Party of Australia Craziness S5E17 - School Confessions #13: My Speech to Class D S5E18 - School Confessions #14: Stop Putting Class Into Disrepute! S5E19 - Discussion - Microsoft… Weeding Out Trolls S5E20 - Discussion - The State of Television… Again S5E21 - A Discussion on Modern Music: Part II Season 6 Episodes S6E1 - A Long Rant On Gaming… S6E2 - Discussion – Edward Snowden & PRISM S6E3 - Stop Wasting My Time! S6E4 - Double Standards S6E5 - Parents: Part III S6E6 - School Confessions #15: Class E... Welcome to Hell S6E7 - Overstating Things (What Did You Say?!: Volume II) S6E8 - What Did You Say?! (Part 3) S6E9 - Tk's Favourite Music S6E10 - Nickelodeon: Part V - The End of The Nightmare S6E11 - Beauty (Again...) S6E12 - Wanting Everything S6E13 - Australian Government S6E14 - One Direction... S6E15 - Idiotic Teenage Behaviour (Part 11) - You Partly Stripped... S6E16 - School Confessions #16 - Class D: Science & Health S6E17 - Why Is Instagram Selfie Heaven...? Season 7 Episodes S7E1 - 4 Rants for The Price of 1 Video S7E2 - 30 Is The New 20 S7E3 - Remixes Specials There has so far been two specials that wasn't part of the Rant series, A video Released on April 20th entitled A GRVOfLightning Response: What I Have Seen Today. was a video that was a response to 11 Instant Messages sent to His best friend, Tk had found the comments that were sent offensive & In a 14 minute & 50 second video he responded to all of them. A second special was released on April 23rd entitled A GRVOfLightning Response: Insults Towards My Best Friend which was A two part video which went for 18minutes & 21seconds however It was soon deleted on Tk's choice. Deleted Episodes All of the rants aside from one that were released prior to now were removed, There is only one rant known to exist that being the brawlmaster08 rant this however has not been rereleased & In January of 2013 the entire My Class rant was deleted. The only episode removed thus far of the revived series was the episode entitled: The Senate Against Gun Control it was removed due to overwhelming negative response. Revised Episodes There have thus far been 2 Episodes that have been Revised from The Previous Incarnation those being the Nick Rant & the Cyberbullying rant, and There was One that was planned years earlier but not done that being The Liars Rant which was done during this incarnation